Episode IV and a half
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: A Star Wars Lampoon staring mostly characters from Tezuka's Astro Boy manga. One or two characters from elsewhere make an appearance as well. You'll laugh your shinny metal ass off!
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE IV**

_**Part 1**_

* * *

_Authors note: _

_OK, actually this is more of a Star Wars Lampoon done with Tezuka characters from the Astro Boy manga than a true cross over. I did include one character from someplace else however._

_I don't own Astro Boy or any of Tezuka's characters which are used here with the greatest respect for the late Dr. Tezuka. And as for George Lucas, well he's probably lost count of the number of Star Wars parodies that are out there, so what's one more?_

* * *

**The Imperial **battle cruiser slowly advanced closer to the ambassador's ship, firing its weapons as it approached. Inside the smaller ship, the crew ran about in panic trying to destroy any information that would be of use to the enemy. The defenders vainly fired their lasers at the warship, but the low yield weapons could not penetrate the larger ship's heavy shielding.

Among the crew running madly about were two robots. The smaller one was a general purpose R2 type utility 'bot equipped with various tools and sensors. Roughly cylindrical in shape, it looked rather like a trash can. In fact, that was its name. Trashcan spoke with squeaky barking noises that only other robots could understand. Following Trashcan rather closely, was a taller, humanoid looking robot named Bender. This was a protocol and bending unit robot. Standing almost six feet tall, his brushed metal skin was of a golden color which would have been quite reflective if he had been kept cleaner.

Suddenly the ship shuddered and rocked as a particle beam weapon fired by the battle cruiser scored a direct hit on the engines of the smaller one.

"They just shot down the main reactor, we'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!" Bender cried out.

Trashcan acknowledged him with "Bark! Bark!"

"We're boned! There will be no escape for the princess this time!" Bender added.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" replied Trashcan.

The ship shuddered again as it was pulled into the battle cruiser's cargo bay with a tractor beam.

Trashcan turned and entered a narrow corridor off the ship's main hallway. Bender followed his companion into the narrow alcove just as the storm troopers blasted their way into the ship. Sparks, fire, and smoke poured into the main hallway as the enemy cut their way through the ship's hull. The troopers poured into the main hallway and laser fire erupted. The ambassador's soldiers fought a hopeless battle against the better equipped storm troopers, who wore armored space suits, and had higher powered laser rifles.

Hidden in the darkness of the narrow passageway, Princess Uran inserted a computer memory card into one of Trashcan's storage slots. She typed some commands on the small robot's external keypad, pulled the hooded veil over her head and slid away into the darker end of the corridor.

Trashcan reversed his steps to head back into the main corridor, where he bumped back into Bender who had momentary lost track of his smaller buddy.

"Where have you been?" Bender asked.

"Bark! BarkBarkBark!" Trashcan answered, heading with a clear purpose down the corridor.

"What secret mission? Where are you going?" Bender cried as he ran after the little 'bot.

Trashcan quickly turned to enter one of the ship's escape pods.

"This is madness, we'll be deactivated for sure!" Bender complained as he followed Trashcan into the pod.  
"I'm going to regret this!" he added as the door closed behind them as the pod left the ship heading for the surface of the planet below them.

* * *

**Darth Shadow **entered the ambassador's ship though the gaping hole left behind by the storm troopers. The sinister figure almost appeared to be a robot, dressed in a jet black armored suit with a domed helmet for a head. Shadow grabbed one of the members of the ambassador's party by his neck and started to throttle him.

"Where are the plans? We intercepted a transmission being beamed to your ship!" Shadow growled in a deep, electronic voice.

"This is a diplomatic mission, we are not spies!" the man complained.

"If this is a diplomat's ship, then where is the Ambassador?" Shadow roared back at him.

Shadow twisted his wrist slightly and dropped his helpless victim to the floor, where he lay lifelessly.

Two of the storm troopers entered the hallway holding on to a short female dressed in a white flowing dress.

"Darth Shadow, only you could be so bold!" Princess Uran said defiantly.

"The stolen plans to a secret military installation were beamed to this ship!" Shadow said angrily to the princess. "Where have you hidden them?"

"This is a diplomatic mission." Uran started to protest.

"You are a spy for the rebel alliance, and a traitor!" Shadow said, and then talking to one of the troopers, "Take her away!"

One of the commanders of the storm trooper unit came up to Shadow and saluted.

"Find me those Plans!" Shadow ordered.

"The plans don't seem to be on board, sir." The uniformed man replied with some fear in his voice.

"An escape pod was jettisoned, but there were no life forms on board." he added.

"She must have hidden the plans on board the escape pod. Send an detachment of troops down to the surface of the planet and recover those plans!" Shadow ordered.

* * *

**On the desert surface **of the planet the two robots were slowly heading away from where the escape pod had dropped them. It had only taken Trashcan a few seconds to decide on the correct direction to travel, and he now did so with a stubborn determination.

"What makes you so sure there are settlements in that direction?" Bender complained.

"Barkbarkbark Bark!" Trashcan answered.

"Don't get technical with me!" Bender replied. "I think you're full of crap, we should go this way." Bender said pointing 90 degrees to the west of their current course.

"Bark bark!" Trashcan countered.

"Well you can just byte my shinny metal ass!" Bender said. "You go that way, you'll be malfunctioning within a week!" Bender yelled back as he went off in his own direction.

**Darkness fell quickly** on the planet's surface. Trashcan continued to plod along when suddenly two hooded figures jumped out from behind a rock. These were the native people of the planet, who collected broken down robots, repaired them, and sold them for a profit to the off world colonists from the empire. The Jetters, as they were called, were short beings dressed in blue leggings and red scarfs which they wore under a dark hooded robe. Their eyes glowed in the dark. One of the creatures fired an EMP pistol at Trashcan which engulfed him in a glowing ball of plasma. As the energy drained off, the small robot fell over. A group of the Jetters picked him up and carried him to over to their huge tank like transport. They welded a restraining 4X150 vacuum tube onto him and hauled him aboard the transport, which they boarded and disappeared into the night.

**By mid morning** the next day Bender was still walking in the direction that he had chosen. He'd seen nothing but some rocks, a lot of sand, some more rocks, and a lot more sand.

"That malfunctioning little twerp! He tricked me into going this way!" Bender muttered. "But he won't do any better."

Suddenly in the distance he thought he saw something moving slowly across the horizon. As he got closer to it he saw it was some kind of vehicle on tank like treads.

"Over here!" Bender yelled. "A transport! I've been saved."

The lumbering monster slowed and stopped. Suddenly Bender was surrounded by a crowd of Jetters, the annoying creatures started to poke at him and make squeaking noises. "Hey keep your smelly little hands off me!" Bender yelled. "You can all byte my shinny metal as..."

Suddenly he was shot with an electronic gun and he blanked out. When he came to, he was inside the transport sitting next to a few other robots. It was dimly lit inside the noisy vehicle, which was about as agile as a three story house on tank treads (actually a good description of it.) Bender noticed he now had a 4X150 restraining tube welded to his shinny metal ass. He also noticed a familiar little robot sitting next to him.

"Trashcan! It's you!" he said, actually somewhat happy to see his friend again.

"Bark!" Trashcan agreed.

The transport traveled for several hours before coming to a stop. The Jetters opened the cargo bay doors up, and started to herd the robots outside.

"We're boned!" Bender sighed. "Do you think they'll melt us down?" he asked Trashcan.

"Bark?" Trashcan answered.

Bender and Trashcan were lined up with several dozen other robots in front of the transport. They had stopped by a farmhouse where a family of colonists were trying to meek out a living growing what they could in the dry climate, and extracting water and minerals from underground wells with the aid of high tech machinery.

* * *

**Astro Skywalker Tenma** lived with his Uncle Boon and Aunt Sapphire. Astro's Uncle was already walking toward the Jetters to take a look at the robots they had brought to sell. Astro was dressed in a white desert outfit that protected his skin from the harsh sun. The tops of his red boots were hidden by the long white pants. As he left the house to run after his Uncle, his Aunt called out to him.

"Astro, tell your Uncle that if he gets a translator, to be sure that it speaks Bullcheet." She said.

"I'll remind him, but it looks like we won't have much of a choice" Astro answered.

When he caught up with his Uncle, Boon was already interviewing one of the robots.

"I suppose you are programmed for protocol and etiquette?" Boom asked Bender.

"You can bet your sweet ass I am!" Bender said.

"Well I have no need for a protocol 'bot" Boon replied.

"Of course you don't, not here!" Bender answered. "That's why I have been programmed to speak several hundred different languages and their sub-tongues." Bender shot back with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"What I need is a robot that understands the language of moisture evaporators." Boon said.

"Well my last job was programming bending units, very similar in protocol to your evaporators." Bender lied.

"Can you speak Bullcheet?" Boon asked.

"Man, I'm the best Bullcheeter in the galaxy" Bender said proudly.

"OK, I'll take him!" Boon yelled to the Jetters, "and that R2 unit too" he said pointing to Trashcan.

"Take those two 'bots to the garage, clean them up and oil them" Boon told Astro.

"Ah rats!" Astro complained "I was going to go into town to pick up some power converters!"

"You can fool around with your friends some other time. I want those new 'bots put to work by the morning!"

"All right." Astro sighed. "OK you two, come along with me."

Astro led Bender and Trashcan into the garage.

* * *

**Before long, **Bender was soaking in an oil bath and Astro was carefully cleaning Trashcan using hand tools.

"Thank the makers! This oil bath is going to feel soooo gooood!" Bender said as he sank into the warm oil. The oil in the bath suddenly started to boil as Bender cut a huge fart.  
"I needed that!" he laughed.

"My friends are right, I'm never going to get out of here!" Astro complained as he probed into Trashcan's crevasses to remove impacted gunk.

"You've got quite a bit of carbon scaring, have you guys seen much action?" Astro asked.

"Well what with the rebellion and all, I'm surprised we are in operating order at all." Bender remarked.

"You've been with the rebellion? Have you guys seen any battles?" Astro asked.

"Yeah, we've been in a few." Bender bragged.

Astro's screwdriver got jammed in an access hole in Trashcan's outer casing. As he freed it, he popped out a bit of scrap metal that had been jammed in there. Suddenly, Trashcan began to project a holographic image into thin air a few feet in front of him.

The image of Princess Uran appeared. She repeated the same bit of a message over and over again.

"Help me Professor Ochanomizu, you're my only hope!"

"Who is she?" Astro asked. "She's beautiful!"

"Bark! Barkbark!" Trashcan said.

"She was a passenger on our last voyage, a person of some importance, I think" Bender said slyly, adding, "He says that he is the property of a Professor Ochanomizu, a resident of these parts."

"Well I don't know anybody by that name. I wonder if he means old man O'Shay. He's a hermit that lives out in the desert past the dune sea." Astro thought out loud. "Ask him if he can play the entire message." Astro added.

"Bark! Barrrkkk! Bark Bark!" Trashcan replied.

"He says that the restraining tube is short circuiting his recording system, and that if you remove it he could play the entire message." Bender said.

"Well I guess he's too small to go very far." Astro said as he grabbed a wrench and removed the thing. As soon as he finished, the recording shut down.

"Hey! Play the entire message!" Astro demanded.

"Bark! Bark!"

Bender slapped Trashcan on the head. "What do you mean, what message? Rust Bucket!" He yelled at the little robot.

"ASTRO! Dinner!" Aunt Sapphire yelled from the house.

"Coming!" Astro yelled back. "Hey Bender, see what you can do with him?" He said as he left the garage.

* * *

**Astro** sat down at the table with his Uncle Boon and Aunt Sapphire for the evening meal.  
"You know, I think that little R2 'bot may be stolen." Astro said. "It had a recording that indicated it belonged to someone named Professor Ochanomizu. I wonder if he's related to Old man O'Shay?"

"I don't think he's still around." Boon said. "He died about the same time as your father."

"He knew my father!" Astro asked excitedly.

"I didn't say that!" his uncle answered. "Anyway those 'bots belong to us now. Tomorrow, you should take that R2 unit over to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That will put an end to that!"

"You know, I think these 'bots will work out rather well for us. Maybe I can put my application in for the academy after we get them installed." Astro piped up.

"But I need you until after the harvest!" his Uncle replied. "If we earn enough money from this season's harvest you can apply to the academy next season."

"But that's a whole year!" Astro protested.

"It's only one more season." Boon said.

"I guess I'm never getting out of here!" Astro cried out. He wolfed down the last bite of his meal and ran out of the house. He sat on a large mound of earth watching the twin suns slowly set before walking back into the garage.

As he entered, Bender jumped out from where he was hiding.

"Don't deactivate me! It wasn't my fault. I told him not to go, but he kept babbling on about his mission."

"Damn, that R2 unit ran off!" Astro cried. "That 'bot is going to get me in trouble!"

"Maybe we should go after him?" Bender suggested.

"We'll have to wait until morning." Astro said. "It's too dangerous at night with all the sand people out in the desert."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE IV.v**

_**Part 2**_

* * *

_Author's note:  
A bit of explanation. In the Star Wars movies, all of the robots were called 'droids', even those that did not even slightly resemble human form. In my mind (and in this story), the intelligent machines that are bought and sold for labor are called robots or 'bots', no matter what their form (Such as Bender and Trashcan.) There are also intelligent AI artificial life forms that are either 'cyborgs' or 'androids'. Both of these are so human like in appearance that they would be somewhere on the curve of the 'uncanny valley'. Astro (and a few others) will be revealed to be 'Cybernetic Androids' (the meaning of THAT will become clearer later), while Darth Shadow is a Cyborg. (Cyborgs are biological beings that had some parts replaced by robotic ones, if taken all the way, only their brains would remain). Cyborgs,"Cybernetic Androids", and some Androids have been accepted into human society as equals._

* * *

**Astro and Bender** zoomed across the desert in the land speeder. The hovercraft glided at high speed just inches above the sand. Astro held a pair of electronic binoculars to his eyes and scanned the landscape ahead of them.

"I think I see our little R2 unit just ahead!" he yelled and hit the accelerator.

They caught up with Trashcan who was plodding along with a purpose known only to himself. Astro stopped the land car and Bender jumped out and caught up with his buddy.

"Hey Stupid! What the heck is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Bark bark barkk!" Trashcan responded.

"Listen Pal, we'll have no more of the Ochanomizu BS anymore. Master Astro is our new owner now!" Bender lectured. "You're damn lucky he didn't just blast you into a zillion pieces for running off like that!"

"No, it's alright." Astro said. "But I think we'd better get going now."

"Barkbarkbark barkkk!" Trashcan yelped.

"He says there are some creatures approaching from the South East." Bender translated.

"Hyotantsugi! Or worse!" Astro said. He grabbed the binoculars are headed to find cover behind an outcropping of rock. "Lets go take a look!"

Astro and the two 'bots hid behind the rocks. Astro carefully looked over the wall of boulders though the binoculars.  
"There are two Banthers down there, they're Hyotantsugi all right. I can see one of them now." he said. There were two of the creatures that the Hyotantsugi sand people road upon. Their mounts looked like a cross between an ox and a hippopotamus, with a bit of dinosaur thrown in for good measure.

Suddenly, there was an awful cry behind him. Astro looked up into the face of an armed Hyotantsugi who swung the butt end of his rifle at him. Before he could defend himself, the ugly being had clubbed Astro into unconsciousness and started to drag him over to where the land speeder was parked. There were three of the Hyotantsugi in the party, and they seemed to be arguing over who would take possession of Astro's hovercraft. Bender was attacked by the raiders, but Trashcan had found a narrow crack in the rock outgrowth to hid in.

Suddenly a laser bolt hit the ground right in the middle of the three raiders. The frightened Hyotantsugi quickly jumped on their mounts and rode away. A robed figure walked up to Astro and felt him. He seemed relieved to see that the boy was not hurt badly. The man threw back the hood he had over his head and turned toward the hiding place of the little robot. Trashcan was near the entrance of the small cave.

"Hello there, my little friend." the robbed man called out to Trashcan. "Come here, it's all right, I won't hurt you."

"Bark bark?" Trashcan squeaked.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." the man replied.

Astro opened his eyes and slowly got up. He found himself looking face to face with the old man. The robbed figure had a bald head with two patches of gray hair, one near each ear. He also sported a rather large nose.

"Rest easy young man, you've had a busy day." The old man said. "You're lucky to be in one piece."

"Mr. O'Shay? Is that you?" Astro asked the old man. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"The wastelands are not to be traveled lightly!" the man replied. "What brings you out here, young Astro?"

"This little 'bot here." Astro answered. "He seems to be searching for his former master. He claims to be the property of a Professor Ochanomizu. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he is talking about?

"Professor Ochanomizu? Now that is a name I haven't heard for quite some time!" O'Shay said.

"I think my Uncle knew him." Astro said. "He said he was dead."

"Oh he's not dead yet!" O'Shay answered

"Oh you know him?" Astro asked.

"Of course I know him!" O'Shay laughed. "He's ME! I haven't gone by the name Ochanomizu since you were born."

"Then the little 'bot does belong to you?" Astro asked.

"I don't remember ever have owning a robot." O'Shay said. "Now I think we'd better get inside, the Hyotantsugi are easily scared away, but they will soon return in greater numbers!"

"Bender!" Astro suddenly remembered the obnoxious robot.

Bender was lying on the ground in pieces.  
"Those rotten Hyotantsugi meat bags!" Bender's head swore. "First they tore my arms off and they threw them over there! Then they yanked my legs off and threw them way over that way! Then they yanked my head off and threw my chest over yonder!"

Astro and O'Shay picked up the various pieces of the golden 'bot and put them and Trashcan into the hovercraft, they then road off to O'Shay's hut not far away.

* * *

**They were now sitting** in the safety of O'Shay's hut not far from where the sand people had ambushed them. Astro was busy putting Bender back together, while O'Shay started telling a story abut Astro's father.

"My father never fought in the Clone wars!" Astro said. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter"

"That's what your uncle told you." O'Shay said.

"You fought in the Clone wars?" Astro asked.

"Yes. I was once a Tetsuwan Knight, just as was your father." O'Shay replied. "He was a good warier and an excellent pilot. I understand you've become quite a pilot yourself. Which reminds me, I have something for you."

O'Shay dug through his belongings and extracted a cylindrical object about 18 inches long.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. It's your father's light saber."

Astro picked up the device and quickly discovered how it worked. He swung the deadly blade of the light saber around and it made a low buzzing sound. Astro clicked the switch again and the weapon shut down.

"How did my father die?" Astro asked.

"A young Tetsuwan Knight by the name of Darth Shadow, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Tetsuwan Knights. Now they are all but extinct. He betrayed and murdered your father. Shadow was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"What is the force, and who were the Tetsuwan Knights?" Astro asked.

"The force is what gives a Tetsuwan his power. It is an energy field that surrounds all intelligent beings. It binds the universe together. The Tetsuwan's were the keepers of peace in the galaxy until the Empire hunted down and destroyed most of them. They were a made up of humans, androids, and cyborgs that had learned to control the power of the force for good. Unfortunately, the force has a dark side that can corrupt a being and turn him toward evil. That's what happened to Shadow."

O'Shay turned to Trashcan and laid his hand on the robot's control panel. Suddenly, Trashcan's holographic projector activated and the image of Princess Uran again appeared. This time the entire message played from the beginning.

"_Professor Ochanomizu, years ago you served my father in the clone wars. Now once again, he begs for your help. I regret that my mission to bring you to Alderon has failed, as my ship has fallen under attack. I've placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this 'bot delivered safely to my father on Alderon. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Ochanomizu, you're my only hope!"_

O'Shay watched as the image of Princess Uran faded away. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Astro, you must learn the ways of the force and come with me to Alderon. The rebellion needs you. SHE needs you!" O'Shay said.

"I can't." Astro stammered. "I've got too much to do right here! I don't like the empire, but I just can't help right now."

"That's your Uncle talking!" O'Shay said. "There are things that you don't yet know about yourself. The force is strong in you. You could be the warier that the rebellion needs!"

"Look, I can get you over to Anchorhead where you can get a transport to anywhere you need to go to."

"You must do what you think is right, of course." O'Shay told him.

* * *

**The Death Star** battle station looked nearly complete. Imperial governor Duke Red, seemed pleased.

"Now that the last vestiges of the old republic have been swept away, the Emperor will have total control of the galaxy." he said. "Fear of this battle station, and others like it will keep the local systems in line!"

Darth Shadow replied gruffly to the governor. "Don't be so proud of the weapon that you have created here. The ability to destroy a planet pales in comparison to the power of the force."

Commander Acetylene Lamp, the man in charge of the station seemed worried.

"If the rebels get hold of the plans to this station, there is a remote possibility that they could find a weakness!" he complained. Looking at Darth Shadow he continued his rant.  
"And your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not given you the clairvoyance to find the rebel's base, or the stolen plans!"

Shadow stared at Lamp and twisted the fingers in his hand. Lamp suddenly started choking as if Darth Shadow was throttling him, even though he stood several feet away. After nearly a minute had elapsed and Lamp started turning blue, Duke Red spoke up.

"Enough! Shadow, release him!"

"As you wish." Shadow said, snapping his fingers.

Lamp suddenly found that he could breath again, and started panting heavily.

"Lord Shadow will provide us with the location of the rebel base in due time." Duke Read said. "We will then crush the rebellion with one swift stroke."

* * *

**Astro drove **the land speeder with the 'bots and Ochanomizu in the direction of Anchorhead to drop the old man off when they came upon the smoking wreck of the Jetter's transporter. It appeared that the vehicle had been attacked. The bodies of many of the little creatures were scattered about.

"It looks like they were attacked by the sand people." Astro said. "But why would the Hyotantsugi attack Jetters and kill them?"

"We were supposed to think that they were attacked by the Hyotantsugi." Ochanomizu told him. "Look at the footprints in the sand. Hyotantsugi ride their Banthers in single file to hide their numbers, these tracks are side by side. They were attacked by Imperial Storm Troopers."

Astro pondered this for a few seconds.

"Those were the same Jetters that sold us the 'bots." Astro said. "If they could trace the 'bots to the Jetters, then they might have traced the Jetters back …. home!"

Astro ran for his land speeder.

"NO Astro! If you run into the troopers they'll kill you too!" Ochanomizu warned, too late. Astro was already speeding away toward the farm.

As he approached his Uncle's farm he could see the black smoke rising. All of the buildings had been blasted, huge gaping holes had been torn into every building. The smoking skeletons of his Aunt and Uncle were lying in front of the house. The Imperial storm troopers that had massacred his relatives were long gone. Astro picked through the remains for a few minutes before jumping back into the land speeder. His mind had been made up for him, there was nothing left here on this planet for him.

* * *

**Aboard the Death Star,** Darth Shadow started to interrogate Princess Uran. He entered her cell followed by two troopers and a hovering torture 'bot equipped with various instruments of torture and hypnotic power.

"And now Princess, we shall discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base" Shadow told her in his deep electronic voice.

The door to the cell slid shut behind Shadow, leaving him alone with Uran and the hideous torture 'bot.

* * *

**Astro returned to **the burned out hulk of the Jetter's transport where he had left the Ochanomizu and the 'bots.

"There is nothing you could have done, Astro." the old man said. "If you had been there, you would now be dead as well, and the 'bots would be in the hands of the Empire."

"I'm going to go with you to Alderon." Astro told Ochanomizu. "I'm going to learn about the force and become a Tetsuwan Knight like my father."

They drove into Los Isly Spaceport. As they entered the town, they were stopped by a pair of Imperial troops. One of them asked to see some identification. Ochanomizu made eye contact with the trooper and waved his hand.

"We don't need to see his ID." Ochanomizu said in a low voice.

"We don't need to see his ID." The Trooper repeated.

"These aren't the 'bots we're looking for." Ochanomizu continued.

"These aren't the 'bots we're looking for." the trooper said.

"You can go. Move along." Ochanomizu added.

"You can go. Move along." The trooper told them.

The troopers motioned for them to continue on their way.

"I don't get how we got away with that!" Astro pondered.

"The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Ochanomizu explained.

**They** stopped in front of a seedy looking building that housed a tavern.

"Do you think we can find a pilot and a transport in here?" Astro asked.

"Some of the best freighter pilots stop in here." Ochanomizu told him.

They entered the bar and split up. The smoky room was filled with aliens from all over the nearby systems. Many were at least slightly humanoid, others were quite anything but. Trashcan stayed outside, but Bender had followed Astro in. The bartender looked up at Astro and said "We don't serve 'bots in here."

"What?" Astro asked.

"Your 'bot will have to stay outside." he said, pointing at Bender.

Bender pointed at himself as if to say 'who me?'

"Yeah you!" the Bartender said.

"Well you can byte my shinny metal ass, meat bag!" Bender said. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey off of the bar and drank it, then he walked up to the bartender, pulled the lit cigar out of the man's mouth, and put it his his own mouth. Bender belched, and a blow torch of flames shot out of his mouth.

"OK, you can stay!" the bartender said with some fear.

Astro left Bender at the bar and continued to look around.

He noticed that Ochanomizu had struck up a conversation with a being wearing a blue suit of armor. Ochanomizu saw Astro, and motioned for him to come over.

"Blue Bon here is the first mate on a ship that might suit our needs." He told Astro. The being in the blue armor took them over to the other side of the bar where his captain was waiting. The red skinned individual introduced himself.

"I'm Atlas Solo, captain of the Millennium Phoenix. Blueie here tells me you're interested in passage to the Alderon system." He said.

"Yes, if it's a fast ship." Ochanomizu said.

"Fast ship? Are you kidding? I've outrun Imperial star cruisers with her." Atlas bragged. "She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Just two passengers, two 'bots and no questions." Ochanomizu said. "We'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the trick." Atlas said. "And it's going to cost extra, I'll need ten thousand credits."

"We could buy our own ship for that much!" Astro protested. Ochanomizu waved him off.

"We'll pay you two thousand up front, and fifteen thousand when we reach Alderon." Ochanomizu replied.

"Seventeen thousand? OK, old man, you just hired yourself a ship." Atlas replied.

A bunch of storm troopers wandered into the bar.

"I guess, you've been noticed." Atlas said. "Meet me at docking bay number 94. We'll be ready to leave as soon as you are. Blueie, go get the ship ready to leave."  
Blue Bon, grunted and walked out.

Astro and Ochanomizu left the bar, and walked up to where Astro had parked the land speeder.  
"You'll have to sell your land speeder." Ochanomizu told Astro.

"That's alright. I'm never coming back here again." Astro told him.

**Meanwhile,** back in the bar, Atlas was about to leave when he ran into the bounty hunter that had been dogging him for weeks.

"Hello Atlas!" Hamegg smiled.

"Hello yourself!" Atlas said as the two of them sat down on opposite sides of a small table.

"You can tell your boss that I've got his money." Atlas said.

"That's too bad, I was hoping I'd have to kill you!" Hamegg sighed. "Well, if you give it to me now, I can let you leave here in one piece."

"I don't have it with me right now!" Atlas said. "I've just been hired by two fools and as soon as I get them to where they need to go, I'll be paid and you can have your stinking money."

"Now you make me happy!" Hamegg said pulling a blaster from his belt and pointing it at Atlas.

The bounty hunter didn't notice that Atlas had his left arm under the table. The red skinned android's fist morphed into a laser cannon and Hamegg suddenly had a new foot wide hole in his chest. The bounty hunter fell forward, his face landing in a bowl of chili. Atlas walked out of the bar, throwing some coins at the bartender.

"Here, sorry about the mess!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODE IV.v**

**Part 3**

**Bender **followed Astro out of the tavern. Astro was moaning his disappointment to Ochanomizu.  
"I hardly got anything for my land speeder. The Mark IV was the hottest thing until the Mark V came out, now nobody seems to want it. It's still the fastest thing out there!"

Ochanomizu looked at the pile of credit bills that Astro had gotten in exchange for his land speeder from the spacepawn dealer.  
"Don't worry, it will be enough." he told him.

They found landing bay #94 just a few minutes after Atlas Solo and Blue Bon had arrived and were busy preflighting the ship. Suddenly a squad of Imperial Storm Troopers showed up.

"Those are the 'bots Lord Shadow is looking for!" one of them cried out and pointed at the Bender and Trashcan who had just started climbing up boarding ramp into the ship.

"Looks like our luck just ran out!" Atlas yelled. "Everybody get on board, we're getting the frack out of here!"

Atlas morphed his left arm into a laser cannon and started shooting at the troopers while Ochanomizu and Astro ran aboard. Blue Bon was already in the cockpit starting up the engines.  
"Oh Shit! We're boned!" Bender cried. "Barkbarkbark" Trashcan answered.

Atlas managed to keep the troopers at bay long enough for Blueie to get the ship powered up. He ran up the ramp with laser fire right behind him and the ship quickly lifted off. Blue Bon waited to bring up the boarding ramp until the last minute, while the ship was already in the air.

Atlas ran into the pilot's chair and took over the controls from his first mate. An Imperial star cruiser in orbit about the planet launched a couple of fighter ships that began to chase after the Phoenix.

"Looks like our passengers are hotter that we thought!" Atlas yelled at Blue Bon. "Get the weapons on line!" Blue Bon brought up the automatic weapons computer so they could control the laser cannons from the cockpit while they made the calculations to jump to light speed. After exchanging laser fire with the two ships for about 45 seconds the navicomputer started beeping.

"Light speed calculations are locked in, Blueie make the jump now!" Atlas yelled out.

The stars suddenly turned into lines as the ship accelerated and broke through the light barrier.  
"Looks like we've lost them." Atlas bragged.

* * *

**Two armed guards** dragged princess Uran into the command center of the Death Star. Imperial governor Duke Red greeted his prisoner.  
"Lord Shadow tells me that you've been rather resistant to our mind probes." Duke Red said.

"Imperial governor Duke Red. I thought I recognized your foul body odor when I was brought on board." Princess Uran answered. "So you're the one holding Shadow's leash?"

"Charming" Duke Red answered.

"Give me some more time with her, I will be able to break her yet!" Darth Shadow broke in.

"I think I have a better means of persuasion available." Duke Red told Shadow.  
He turned to the Princess.

"I do feel some regret at having to schedule your execution, Princess. However, before we terminate you, you will have the honor of being present while we demonstrate the power of this battle station. I've decided that the planet of Alderon will be our first target"

"NO! You can't destroy Alderon!" Uran cried out. "It's a peaceful unarmed planet!"

"Well then, do you have a better target in mind? A Military target perhaps?" Duke Red asked.

Princess Uran fidgeted for a brief moment.

"Where is your rebel base?" Duke Red asked again.

"On the planet Armpitt," Uran gave in.

"You see, Lord Shadow. She can be reasoned with." Duke Red said. "Make course toward Alderon and proceed with the attack."

"WHAT!" Princess Uran yelled out.

"Armpitt is too remote to make an effective demonstration." Duke Red told her. "Don't worry, we'll get to your rebels later"

**Alderon **appeared on the view screen as the Death Star came out of hyperspace. Two guards held Princess Uran while she struggled against them.

"Commence primary ignition. You may fire when ready!" Duke Red told the weapons officer.

Deep within the battle station the main reactor powered up to full strength. A deep humming sound built up as the station's primary weapons system charged up to full power. Suddenly the man deflector dish shot out three bright green beams that combined into one huge shock wave. It hit the planet, which then exploded into millions of small rocks.

"You may take her to the detention area next to the execution chamber!" Duke Red told the guards.

* * *

**In the main **control cabin of the Millennium Phoenix, Astro was practicing with his light saber. He was sparing with a remote target 'bot that kept shooting short bursts of laser fire at him, while he attempted to block them with his saber.

Ochanomizu took down one of the heavy helmets that were part of the spacesuits that Atlas kept on board for human crew members and placed it over Astro's head with the metal blast shield down over his eyes.  
"How am I going to be able to fight like this, I can't see anything!" Astro complained.

"Your senses can deceive you. Reach out with your feelings and use the force!" Ochanomizu told him.

Astro shrugged his shoulders, but he opened the blade of his light saber again and stood ready against the remote 'bot. His ears could locate the position of the hovering target by the sound that it made, but he couldn't see where it was through the helmet. A veiled mist appeared before his eyes, not unlike the heads up display in the space planes he had flown, and he thought he saw a shadow in the mist. The remote fired another laser blast at Astro, but he quickly moved the blade of the light saber in time to parry the discharge. The remote quickly moved and fired two more shots, Astro reacted in time to block each one. He closed the blade and removed the helmet.

"You know, I think I could almost see the remote target with my mind!" he told Ochanomizu.

"You see, you can do it! You've taken your first step into a new world." Ochanomizu told him.

**Suddenly, **Ochanomizu seemed to grow ill and dizzy. He covered his eyes with one hand and felt for a chair with the other, and then using both arms to steady himself, he sat down.

"What's wrong old man?" Atlas asked.

"I suddenly felt a large disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were instantly silenced!" he said. "It was quite unnerving."

At that moment the ship came out of hyperspace, as it dropped below light speed. The radar indicator started beeping madly, and they realized they had come out of hyperspace into an asteroid shower.

"What the hell is going on here!" Atlas cried out. "Blueie, are you sure you set the right coordinates for Alderon? There's nothing here but an asteroid field!"

Blue Bon yelled back at Atlas that he HAD set the coordinates correctly, and after looking at the controls Atlas realized that they were exactly where they wanted to be, except that their destination wasn't there.

"What's going on here? Where is Alderon? It should be right here!" Atlas puzzled.

"It was blown away, destroyed by the Empire!" Ochanomizu answered, "That was the disturbance I felt in the force!"

"That's not possible. Even the empire couldn't destroy a planet, that would take more fire power than a thousand ships could put together!" Atlas argued.

Suddenly, a short range imperial fighter flew by them at high speed.

"That's an Imperial ship!" Astro yelled out. "If they saw us and radioed our position..."

"Not if I can help it!" Atlas said. "Blueie, jam his transmissions. I'm going to follow him and blast him out of space!"

Atlas hit the accelerator and changed course to follow the small fighter.

"He's heading for that small moon!" Atlas yelled. "I think we can get in range and blast him before he can make it!"

"That's no moon!" Ochanomizu said. "That's an imperial space station!"

"No way! It's too big!" Atlas protested.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Astro said.

Atlas watched as the 'moon' got closer and realized that it wasn't a natural satellite.

"I think you're right old man!" he cried. "Blueie, hit the reverse thrusters and turn us around. NOW!"

Blue Bon moaned as he kept readjusting the controls with no effect.

"Damn! We're caught in a tractor beam!" Atlas yelled, banging on the panel! "Well, they're not going to get me without a fight!"

"You can't win against them, but there ARE alternatives to fighting!" Ochanomize advised.

* * *

**The Millennium Phoenix **was drawn into the main cargo landing bay of the Death Star by the tractor beam. Darth Shadow stood on the floor of the landing bay and looked up at the ship.  
"I sense a presence that I haven't felt for a long time" he said out loud.

The officer in charge of station security reported in to Shadow.

"Lord Shadow, this ship has the same markings as a ship that blasted its way out of Los Isly a few days ago. The ships logs indicate that the crew abandoned ship a few hours after takeoff. Two of the escape pods on board are missing, and our initial readings show there are no lifeforms on board."

"Get a scanning crew on board at once!" Shadow told him. "Make sure there is nobody hiding on board. They may be trying to return those 'bots to the Princess. She may yet be useful to us. Have her execution delayed a day!"

"Yes Lord Shadow! At once!" the officer replied.

* * *

**As the** last of the inspection crews walked out of the Millennium Phoenix, Atlas lifted up the heavy floor plating that he and his crew had been hiding under.

"I installed these secret shielded hidden compartments for smuggling, but I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them!" he laughed.

Astro, Ochanomizu, Blue Bon and the two 'bots crawled out of the compartments next.

"Now what?" Atlas asked.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two guards wearing the armored spacesuits of the Imperial storm troopers walking up the gangplank Atlas and Blue Bon hid behind bulkheads on either side of the doorway and waited. As the guards entered, they blasted them with laser stun. A few minutes later the guards were tied up in their underwear, and Atlas and Astro had donned the space suits.

They waited until no one was looking outside before sneaking out of the spaceship and over to what looked like a computer access area. Atlas closed the door behind them.

"Trashcan, plug yourself into the computer network, and see if you can find out how to disable the tractor beam that is holding the ship." Ochanomizu said.

The small R2 'bot extended his network probe and plugged himself into the computer outlet on the wall. He kept switching network connections looking for the right pathways. Suddenly he brought up a graphic on the wall mounted panel.

Ochanomizu pointed to the map that was now on the screen.

"The controls to disable the tractor beam are over here. I'll have to take care of this myself. You stay here until I get back!"

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that!" Atlas sighed.

Ochanomizu walked out of the control room, throwing the hood of his robe over his head. The door closed behind him.

Trashcan continued to switch networks, searching the computer system for something else. Suddenly he started barking. "BARK bark BARKBARK!"

"He says he's found her!" Bender translated. "He said she's been scheduled for execution!"

"Found her? Who?" Astro asked.

"BARKBARKbark!" trashcan said.

"Princess Uran!" Bender translated again.

"The Princess! She's here?" Astro said. "We've got to save her!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Atlas replied.

"But their going to kill her!" Astro yelled.

"None of my concern!" Atlas told him.

"But she's rich!" Astro ad-libbed. "The reward would be .."

"What kind of reward?" Atlas said, with interest.

"More than you could imagine!" Astro said.

"I can imagine quite a bit!" Atlas said. "If I risk my neck trying to rescue a princess, I'd better get a big reward!"

"You will!" Astro promised.

"OK then. You have a plan?" Atlas asked?

Astro though for a minute, then he saw a pair of handcuffs hanging on the wall. He removed them and walked over to Blue Bon.

"I'll just put these on you." He said.

The Blue android first mate pushed Astro back.

"Well maybe You'll put them on him?" Astro said, handing the binders to Atlas.

"Don't worry Blueie, I think I know what he has in mind." Atlas said as he hand cuffed his first mate, leaving the locks on the cuffs unengaged.

"Bark bark bark BARK!" Trashcan said.

"He says she's in cell block D13." Bender translated.

Atlas, Blue Bon, and Astro walked toward the door.

"Keep the door locked and stay put!" Atlas told the two robots.

* * *

**Wearing** the storm trooper spacesuits, Atlas and Astro herded Blue Bon along to the detention area. The two guards on duty at the main console questioned them.

"What's going on?"

"Prisoner transfer from area 51?" Atlas ad-libbed.

"Show me your orders, we've heard nothing of this." one of the guards said.

Blue Bon slipped out of his handcuffs and grabbed a weapon off of a rack.

"Look out he got loose!" Astro yelled.

All of a sudden there was a malay of gunfire that resulted in the main communications control panel going up in a shower of sparks. The two guards lay dead on the floor along with several others that had come running in during the shootout.

"What's going on up there?" came a voice out of the radio.

Atlas grabbed the mike and answered back.

"Everything is fine up here, just a slight weapons malfunction!" he bullshited.

"We're sending a squad up there!" came the answer.

"Don't do that!" Atlas begged "big radiation leak, better let us lock it down first."

"Who the hell is that? What's your operational number?"

"Aw fuck this!" Atlas said morphing his left arm into a cannon and blasting the radio controls to smithereens.

"Hey kid! Better hurry and find the princess, we've got company coming!" Atlas yelled down the hallway where Astro was already looking for Princess Uran's cell.

Uran looked up into the doorway to see a lanky looking storm trooper that was clearly too small for his spacesuit.

"So now their sending midgets to guard me?" she asked.

"Huh?" Astro took off his helmet. "My name is Astro Skywalker Tenma, and I'm here to rescue you!"

Uran got up quickly and grabbed Astro by the hand, yanking him into the corridor. Atlas and Blueie came running in, with laser blaster fire following them. The four of them back paddled into the rear of the corridor, Atlas firing his arm cannon back at the approaching storm troopers. Uran grabbed the laser rifle from Astro's hands and started firing it at the troopers also.

"Is there another way out of here?" Atlas asked.

"The only way out is the way you idiot's came in!" Uran said. "Some plan! Now who is going to rescue us?"

Uran grabbed hold of Atlas's left hand and pointed it toward the lower wall, and squeezed off a blast that opened a huge hole in the floor.

"Get in there fly boys!" she told them as she jumped through the hole.

Astro followed her in, while Atlas and Blue Bon dueled it out with the troopers for a few more seconds before diving into the opening themselves.

* * *

**They had landed** in one of the Death Stars garbage processors. The floor was littered with remains from the food processors and construction debris, and was about two feet deep in a thick liquid.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Atlas said.

"There's something alive in here! Astro gasped "Something just moved by my feet!"

Suddenly, the room started to shake, making a growling noise. Two of the walls started to move toward each other!

"Oh no" Atlas yelled. This is a trash compactor! We've got to get out of here!"

He fired his arm cannon at the door, but the blast only ricocheted all over the room.

"Damn! This place is magnetically sealed!" Atlas yelled.

Astro dug the comm link out of his pocket and tried to contact Bender.

"Bender! Do you read me! Shut down all the trash compactors on the detention level now!"

* * *

**Over in the computer** area, Bender and Trashcan hid in a closet while a pair of guards made their rounds. Seeing nothing they left, closing the door behind them. The two 'bots opened the closet. It was then that Bender remembered he'd shut off his comm link when they'd had to hid out from the patrols.

"Bender! Shut down the trash compactors. NOW! Shut them all Down! HELP" Astro's voice came over the communications link.

"Quick you rust bucket!" Bender yelled at trashcan. "Shut down the trash thingie's. OMG, they're boned!"

Trashcan plugged himself into the computer network and sent the commands.

"Yeah! Good work Bender!" Astro yelled over the commlink.

* * *

**The motors in **the trash compactor stopped groaning and the hatch opened. The four smelly occupants crawled their way out of the trash compactor and into the lower area of the Death Star.

"I think it's this way back to the ship" Atlas pointed the way.

A column of storm troopers passed by though a crossing pathway, and Atlas and Blue Bon ran after them, while Astro and Uran made their way back to the ship.

"He's quite courageous isn't he?" Uran asked Astro.

"Yeah, but what good is that if he gets himself killed?" Astro replied.

Astro and Uran came up to a well like compartment. It was a huge open shaft that extended the length of the station. At various levels there were bridges crossing the shaft, most of them withdrawn. Above them two storm troopers had spotted them from an upper level crossing, and started to fire lasers at them. Astro returned fire with the laser rifle he'd stolen from the guards back in the detention area. He heard another column of guards coming from behind him. Uran found the controls to close the door behind them, and Astro fired the laser into the panel to keep the door from being able to be opened from the other side.

"Oops, I think I just blasted the controls that extend the bridge" Astro sighed.

They were still coming under laser fire from above and Uran grabbed the rifle to drive the attackers back.

"Guess we're going to have to try and jump the gap!" Uran sighed. "Think you can make it?"

Astro could almost hear Ochanomize saying "Use the force!" He grabbed Uran around her waist, took a deep breath and leaped. He easily sailed across the gap, propelled by a hidden power deep inside of him that he didn't know he possessed. They landed on the other side of the gap in a cloud of jet exhaust that swilled about Astro's feet.

* * *

**Atlas and **Blue Bon exchanged laser fire with the storm troopers for a few minutes before turning and running back in the direction of the ship. They got there just as Uran and Astro did.

* * *

**Professor Ochanomizu** walked around the huge central pillar of a large shaft that housed the mechanism of the tractor beam. Perched on a narrow walkway he disengaged the power relays from the main reactor feeding the tractor beam generator. Having finished the sabotage he continued back to where the ship was still parked.

Darth Shadow was waiting for him. He held a light saber in his hand.

"We meet again!" Shadow said. "Once I was the pupil, now I am the master!"

"You are only a master of evil!" Ochanomizu replied as he withdrew his own light saber from the folds of his robe.

Both men engaged their weapons, the glowing blades of the light sabers hissed and buzzed.

"You should not have returned, Ochanomizu!" Shadow said as he presented his saber.

Ochanomize parried Shadow's thrust and countered with his own, which Shadow also deflected.

The two of them dueled with the glowing sabers as they slowly moved toward the cargo bay where the Millennium Phoenix was parked.

The sight of the two men dueling attracted the attention of most of the station. Preoccupied with the spectacle, the storm troupers ignored Uran, Astro, Atlas, Blue Bon and the 'bots as they made their way back to the ship.

Astro was the last one to notice the sight of his mentor engaged in the duel with the dark figure, as his friends were boarding the Phoenix.

"O'Shay!" he yelled out.

Ochanomizu heard Astro, but he ignored him.

"Shadow, if you strike me down, I will only become more powerful than you can ever imagine!" he said.

Suddenly Ochanomizu lifted his saber momentarily leaving himself defenseless. Shadow took advantage of the moment and made a sweeping thrust with his weapon. The blade seemed to pass right through the body of the old man, who disappeared leaving only the empty robe lying on the floor.

"NO!" Astro yelled, firing his laser rifle at Shadow. He hit the controls to the blast doors which closed, leaving the Phoenix inaccessible to the troopers that had been watching the duel. There were still a few armed guards on the other side of the doors and a short fire fight erupted. Astro ran up the ramp to the ship just as Atlas blasted them out of the Death Star and back into space.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE IV.v**

**Part 4**

**No sooner** than the Millennium Phoenix blasted clear of the Death Star, it was surrounded by a squadron of Imperial TIE fighters.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Atlas yelled, running to the one of the gun turrets and motioning for Astro to man the other one. Blue Bon was at the helm of the ship.

Atlas and Astro powered up the laser cannons and started targeting the incoming fighters. The Phoenix's shields were holding for the time being as Atlas and Astro had their hands full at the gun positions. A TIE fighter zoomed across Astro's sights firing its turbo lasers at the ship. Astro worked the gun position levers at his feet and got a target lock on the enemy ship. He pulled both triggers and a dual blast of laser fire erupted from his gun position, hitting the TIE fighter. The Imperial ship exploded from the impact.  
"I got one!" Astro yelled.

"Good work" Atlas yelled back, adding "Don't get cocky!"

Between the two of them, Astro and Atlas managed to defend the ship against the onslaught of fighters until Blue Bon had the light drive powered up and the navi-computer locked in. The ship jumped into hyperspace as the stars turned into lines and blue shifted.

"**That was too easy!"** Uran said.

"What do you mean easy?" Atlas demanded.

"They let us get away. They must be tracking us!" Uran replied.

"Not this ship!" Atlas yelled back.

* * *

**Darth Shadow** watched out the view port as the Millennium Phoenix blinked out into hyperspace. Duke Red walked over to him.

"You've got the tracking device on their ship?" he asked.

"Yes. We'll be able to find out where they are heading and the real location of their rebel base." Shadow replied.

"Our advance scouts just got back from Armpitt. There was a base there, but it has been abandoned for some time. I knew that Princess Uran would never give up the location of the rebel base." Duke Red said. "I hope this works. I'm taking a risk letting her get away."

* * *

**Astro** sat in a melancholy mood.  
"I can't believe O'Shay is gone." he sobbed.

Uran sat next to Astro and put her arm around him.  
"Ochanomizu was a great man. We'll all miss him." She said. "Right now I hope that the information contained in that little 'bot can help us find a weakness in that battle station, or we are all in trouble."

**The Phoenix** landed on the large moon of the fourth planet orbiting the star Kalvin. Kalvin IV was a gas giant, but it's outer most moon was a class M planet suitable for life forms. The rebel base was hidden under the bottom of a small mountain next to a forested area. As soon as they arrived, Trashcan was unloaded and rushed to the computer center where his memory core was downloaded into the main super computer so the data he had been carrying could be analyzed to find a weakness in the Death Stars defenses.

Inside the fighter hangar, Astro was introduced to the fighter pilots that would be defending the base from the Death Star. He was surprised to find that many of his old friends from back home had made their way to the rebel base. There were Kenichi, Tamao, Rock, Kennedy, Hosuke, Shibugaki, Abercrombie, and Reno. He shook hands with his old and new friends just before the base commander started up the briefing for the pilots.

"We've identified a potential weakness in the defenses of the Death Star." He began. "The Empire doesn't consider an attack from a small fighter craft as dangerous, so the battle station's defenses are geared to large laser cannons to defend against the battle cruisers. If you fly your ships low enough, you can dodge the turret mounted laser fire easily enough. Your target will be this exhaust port that leads directly to the main reactor. A direct hit will start a chain reaction that should destroy the station. The exhaust port is about two meters in diameter and is located at the bottom of a narrow canyon that circles around the station."

Shibugaki moaned "Two meters, that's impossible!"

"No it's not!" Astro yelled back. "I used to bull's eye Wumpuses in my T28 back home, they're not much bigger than two meters in size!"

The meeting broke up and the pilot's scrambled off to board their ships. Astro had volunteered to fly one of the X-wing fighters. He ran into Atlas on the way to his ship. Atlas had several large boxes that he was loading onto the Millennium Phoenix.

"I see you got your reward." Astro said curtly. "You're a good pilot, why don't you help these people out. You know what there are up against!"

"Sorry kid, what good is a reward if you're not around to spend it." Atlas replied. "Besides, I have some debts I have to pay off with this stuff to some people that I'm a bit more afraid of than the Empire."

"Well take care of yourself." Astro said. "I guess that's what your best at doing!"

Atlas ignored Astro's attitude. As Astro walked away he yelled.  
"Hey Astro! May the force be with you!"

Astro turned around and simply said "Thanks!"

Blue Bon gave Atlas a dirty look.

"Hey, Blueie. I know what I'm doing!" Atlas replied.

* * *

**The **Death Star came out of hyper space and went into orbit around Kalvin IV. Duke Red stood in the command center and looked at the computer display.

"We'll be in range of the rebel base in about twenty minutes sir!" the weapons officer reported.

Darth Shadow was pleased. His plan seemed to be working as expected.

* * *

**Astro** climbed into his X-wing fighter and started to run though his check list. Trashcan was lowered by a traveling crane into the R2 compartment behind him.  
"We can get you a newer R2 unit if you'd like." A flight lineman told Astro.

"No thanks! That little 'bot and I have been though quite a lot together1" Astro replied.

"Hey Meatbag!" Bender yelled up at Astro trough the cigar clamped in his teeth. "You better take good care of my friend! And you Rustbucket, you take good care of Astro, you hear!"

Astro gave Bender a thumbs up sign, which the tall robot returned. "Barkbark bark!" Trashcan yelled down to Bender who flipped him the bird.

"Hey you! Put out that cigar!" the lineman yelled at Bender.

"Aw shit!" Bender sighed and he opened his chest panel and threw the stogie inside!

Astro completed his checklist and started his engines. The lineman monitored the engine parameters on the starting panel connected to the fighter and gave Astro the thumbs up as he disconnected the fighter from the line instrumentation.

Astro inched the throttle forward and advanced the vertical thrusters just enough to lift the machine's landing pads off the ground. He joined the line of ships advancing to takeoff position. One by one the X and Y wing fighters reached the end of the line, and advancing to full throttle took off to join up in orbit. Finally it was Astro's turn. He felt the Gee forces as his X-wing leaped into the air and climbed through the atmosphere into orbit. As the craft was entering orbit to meet up with the red squadron he could hear Ochanomizu's voice in his head. "_The force will be with you, Astro!_"

The attack groups advanced toward the Death Star. Astro's group was in the rear, and he monitored the first groups attack runs on the radio.

"Green Group, this is Green leader! Start your attack run now!"

The first group took their position and started diving toward the Death Star.

"Watch out for those laser turret towers!"

The ships dodged laser fire, rocking back and forth down the narrow depression in the surface of the Death Star, racing toward their target.

"I'm hit! I've lost and engine!" "Pull back, I'll take the lead!"

The second and third attack wings took up their position and dived toward the battle station.

* * *

**Darth Shadow **pointed a finger at Governor Duke Red.  
"Analyze their attack strategy, there is a danger." Shadow said.

"Nonsense, this battle station is impregnable." Duke Red said, brushing Shadow aside.

"The laser towers are no match for that many small ships coming in at once. We will have to destroy them ship to ship" Shadow replied. "I will take command of a squadron and lead the counter attack myself."

* * *

**Astro's** fighter stood in a ready position as he kept track of the battle taking place. Kenichi was almost in position. "I'm almost there, target lined up! Fire away!"

"Did it go in?" Tamao asked.

"No, it impacted on the surface!"

Darth Shadow's squadron dived into position to dogfight with the attackers.

"I've got a boggy on my tail" Rock yelled, "I can't shake him!"  
There was the sound of his ship taking fire and exploding against the surface of the battle station.

One by one the fighters tried to nail a shot. Some of them were taken out by Shadow's squadron, others by the tower mounted guns. They were down to just a few attack groups left.

Now it was Astro's turn.

"Red leader, this is Red seven. I'm joining the attack" Astro radioed.

He dove his X-wing toward the surface of the Death Star, into the canyon leading up to the exhaust port. As he came up to the gun tower placements he skillfully zig-zagged back and forth to miss their fire. The target showed up on the radar of his targeting computer.

"I've got your tail" Abercrombie yelled over the radio.

"I'm right behind you!" Reno added.

From behind the sun, Shadow's squadron zoomed down.

"Look out Abercrombie! You've got a boggy on your tail!" Reno yelled.

Abercrombie zigged and zagged. Reno lined up the TIE fighter on his targeting computer and fired.

The enemy ship took a hit and zoomed out of the area. But a second TIE fighter nailed Abercombie and he crashed into the canyon.

The target was getting closer. Suddenly Astro's ship took a hit in the compartment behind him.

"Trashcan got hit!" Astro yelled into the radio. "I think I still have control of my ship. I'm OK"

He was almost to the target. Shadow lined up on Astro, but Reno's ship got into the line of fire.

"I'm hit in my port engine!" Reno yelled as he pulled up. "I can't help, not enough power"

"Get back to base!" Astro yelled. "I'll take care of this!"

He was almost in target range.

Shadow tired to get a lock on Astro. "The force is strong on this one." He thought out loud.

Astro was about to lock in the target on his targeting computer when he heard Ochanomizu's voice in his head again.

"_Trust your feelings Astro! Use the force!_"

Astro shut down the targeting computer and engaged manual weapons control. Back at the fighter base they saw his action on the telemetry read back.

"Astro, you've shut down your targeting computer, is everything all right?" the flight leader asked.

"I'm fine!" Astro replied.

* * *

**Duke Red **had been watching the radar display showing the position of the Death Star in relationship to the planet and the moon.

"The rebel base in now in target range!" the weapons officer told him.

"You may fire when ready!" Duke Red replied.

The main weapon of the battle station came on line. The main reactor powered up to full and the weapons officer activated the primary ignition sequence. In ten seconds the weapon would fire and destroy the moon.

* * *

**Darth Shadow** got a lock on his targeting computer. "I have you now!" he yelled as he pulled the triggers to blast Astro's ship.

Suddenly the Millennium Phoenix dived from out of the sun. Atlas fired a volley of laser blasts and knocked Shadow's engines off line. The TIE fighter bounced off of the valley walls and into space. Shadow restarted his engines and got control of his craft. But not in time...

"OK kid now blow this thing and let's go home!" Atlas yelled over the radio.

Astro concentrated on the task at hand. He hadn't realized that his own brain was more powerful than the ship's targeting computer. In his mind he saw a heads up display, and the target was clearly located in his field of view along with the exact position and timing information. Astro pulled the triggers and released two projectiles. He pulled up on the stick and climbed out of the canyon just as the bombs hit the target dead on.

Two seconds before the Death Star could release it's deadly shock wave to destroy the moon, the reactor went critical. A titanic explosion resulted, instantly vaporizing the station into rings of debris.

From every radio, and every voice on the moon a cry went up! Astro had done it!

As Astro flew back to the moon base he again heard Ochanomizu's voice, "_Astro, the force will be with you, always!_"

**Astro** landed his fighter and shut down the engines. The flight crew were already removing the carbon scored body of Trashcan from the fighter as Bender ran up to the craft.

"You guys can fix him, right?" Bender asked.

"We'll get right to work on repairing him" the line chief replied.

"You better, Meatbag!" Bender complained through the cigar clamped between his teeth.

"Put out that Cigar, You Idiot!" the line chief yelled at him.

Bender spat out the stub of cigar and ground it out on the floor with his foot.

**The next** day there was a ceremony to honor the heroes. Trashcan had been repaired, and he and Bender had been cleaned and polished. Princess Uran placed a ribbon with a medal over Astro's head, then she also gave one to Atlas Solo and Blue Bon. Bender and Trashcan also received medals.

After Uran placed the ribbon with the medal over Bender's head and walked past him, Bender gave her behind a little squeeze. Uran turned around quickly but Bender was already pointing to Trashcan, as if to blame him. "BARK BARK!"

Uran looked at Bender and said, "You do realize that I understand what that R2 unit is saying don't you?"

"Oops" Bender said.

Astro and Uran had the last laugh.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_For those that were wondering if Astro in this story was playing the part of a human, or if he is a robot version of Luke Skywalker, well I dropped enough hints in the last two chapters to answer that!_

_I will write crossovers for the Starwars episode V and VI movies, because I have a few more Tezuka characters to turn into StarWars characters. (Like can you guess who the Emperor is? Well you'll just have to wait!) I still have to figure out who or what to cast as Jaba!_


End file.
